


Every Rose Has Its Thorn: a Marichat Drabble

by thetikkiroom



Series: Drabbledygook [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, crackish, roundhouse kick them in the face, what should you do if a strange person startles you on your balcony?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetikkiroom/pseuds/thetikkiroom
Summary: Marinette is enjoying a rare moment of peace on her balcony. Chat Noir learns the hard way not to startle
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Drabbledygook [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665085
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Every Rose Has Its Thorn: a Marichat Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writers_Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Muse/gifts).



> thanks to @pixelstorm for the title!

A crisp breeze blew over Marinette as she stared out from her balcony. Nights like tonight felt so rejuvenating. After a huge slew of commissions, tests, and akumas, Marinette basked in the quiet pleasant night as Tikki napped in one of the pots, enjoying being out of both the purse and miraculous. As Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she listened to the muted city sounds, far quieter than when she'd first stepped out on the balcony while the sun was shining.  
A familiar voice murmured in her ear, much lower than Tikki's squeaky voice, "Penny for your thoughts?"  
Marinette started violently, making a strange squeaky scream she had no idea how she made. Reacting purely on instinct, she twirled around to roundhouse kick the intruder. Her foot connected to a blond head and sent them tumbling over the railing they'd been leaning on. Marinette recognized the black outfit of her partner as he tumbled down, yowling in a feline manner matching his costume. True to the theme, Chat Noir somehow landed on his feet (and hands). Having seen him land in ways that would snap his neck had he not had magical protection, Marinette was glad to see him not repeat such landings. She was too far away to see his expression when he looked up at her, but it wasn't needed as he made an inhuman yowl before scampering off, still on all fours.  
_Oops._


End file.
